Deseos de cosas imposibles
by arklance
Summary: Alison vuelve a Rosewood con las chicas después de lo ocurrido en Nueva York. ¿Qué creéis que le pasa por la mente? ¿Y a Emily? (Entre los episodios 5x01-5x02)
1. Alison

**N/A Estoy volviendo a ver PLL para refrescar mi memoria y así poder escribir un fic Emison que tengo en mente. En realidad estoy repasando momentos Emison y se me ocurrió esto. A ver qué os parece.**

 **Deseos de cosas imposibles - Alison DiLaurentis**

Me llamo Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. Tengo 17 años y soy de Rosewood, Pensilvania. En el pasado fui la Reina del instituto, la chica más popular y la persona con más poder. Todos estaban a mis pies. Soy rubia, mis ojos son azules, tengo un cuerpo impresionante. Soy guapa, muy inteligente, con mucho estilo... y con dinero. Se decía de mí que tenía una mirada capaz de dejar helados a quiénes causaban mi ira. Todo el mundo me respetaba, todo el mundo me temía. Me envidiaban. Los chicos, sobre todo los mayores, querían estar conmigo, querían mi cuerpo; las chicas, todas y cada una de ellas, querían ser como yo. Mejor dicho, todas querían ser yo. ¿Quién no querría ser yo? Era la bomba.

Pero eso fue hace dos años, antes que mi vida cambiara de la noche al día. Por culpa de –A.

Hace dos años mi madre me enterró viva en el jardín de mi casa. No sé el porqué, pero eso sucedió. Yo pensaba que había neutralizado a –A, fuera quien fuera. Pero no fue así. No recuerdo muy bien cómo conseguí salir de aquel agujero en el que mi madre me había enterrado, pero salí con vida. Sobreviví y entonces tuve que huir de Rosewood.

Porque quería seguir con vida.

Durante estos dos últimos años he estado vagando por las calles, sola. Porque ya no tenía un hogar al que volver. Estuve primero en Filadelfia. Después fui a Nueva York. Y volví a Filadelfia, necesitaba estar cerca de las chicas.

Me pasaron cosas terribles. Yo, que había sido la Reina de Rosewood, la persona más poderosa y más temida, había acabado en las calles, siempre con miedo a ser descubierta.

Todo por culpa de –A.

¿Quién es –A? Ya me hubiera gustado a mí saberlo entonces. -A era el pseudónimo de la persona que estuvo acechándome y amenazándome un tiempo antes de mi entierro y de mi huida.

No sé qué tipo de relación tienen –A y mi madre. Tampoco llego a comprender qué pasó. Lo que sí que recuerdo fue cómo empezó todo: un día recibí un mensaje amenazante de alguien que firmaba como –A. Y luego llegó otro. Y otro más. Cada mensaje era peor que el anterior. Fuera quien fuera, esa persona pretendía destruirme. Yo que me creía tan lista pensé que podía encargarme del asunto, que nadie conseguiría hundirme. Ni siquiera ese tal –A.

Qué ilusa fui.

Me equivoqué. Al final lo consiguió, -A me hundió en la miseria. Durante dos años Alison DiLaurentis dejó de ser Alison DiLaurentis. Y todo con la ayuda de Jessica DiLaurentis, mi madre.

He estado dos años vagando sola, con miedo. He sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda de CeCe y de Noel Khan, pero la mayor parte del tiempo he estado sola. Siempre en estado de alerta. ¿Y si –A me encontraba? No quería morir, quería seguir con vida. ¿Pero qué vida tenía? Era una adolescente viviendo en la calle, mejor dicho, malviviendo en las calles de una gran ciudad, intentando pasar desapercibida, ser invisible. Yo, que siempre había sido el foco de todas las miradas. Yo, que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Yo, Alison DiLaurentis, la que había sido la Reina del instituto Rosewood.

Qué ironía. Alison DiLaurentis alejada de los focos.

De vez cuando iba a Rosewood, no como Alison sino como Vivian Darkbloom. De algún modo me enteré que –A se dedicaba ahora a torturar a las que habían sido mis amigas y yo, sintiéndome responsable de ello, intenté ayudarlas desde las sombras, sin que ellas lo supiesen.

Han pasado dos años y hoy vuelvo a Rosewood junto a mis amigas.

Estamos en un autobús de camino al pueblo que fue mi hogar, Rosewood. Toda la odisea de –A ha finalizado. -A al principio era Mona Vanderwaal, una friki que estaba obsesionada conmigo. Pero enseguida alguien ocupó su puesto cuando la descubrieron y la encerraron en Radley. Ahora sé que ese alguien era Shana Fring, mi amiga de la infancia en Georgia. Y Shana ha muerto. -A ya no existe. Por fin soy libre, por fin puedo volver a casa.

Por fin las chicas y yo volveremos a tener vidas normales.

Sólo me falta solucionar cómo enfrentarme a mi madre, porque ella no se espera que vuelva. Sigo sin entender por qué ella me enterró con vida. No sé a quién está encubriendo, pero lo descubriré.

Estamos en un autobús, de vuelta a casa. De vuelta a Rosewood. A mí me ha tocado sentarme sola en la parte trasera, junto a la ventana del lado izquierdo. Mis amigas han optado por sentarse juntas, en parejas. No les reprocho este arreglo, en realidad me apetece viajar sola. Llevo tanto tiempo sola que no sabría cómo estar todo el viaje junto a cualquiera de ellas. No sabría cómo actuar ni qué decir.

Estoy apoyada al cristal. Estoy tensa, meditando qué hacer. ¿Realmente quiero volver y enfrentarme a mi madre? ¿No sería mejor seguir como hasta ahora? Suspiro, en realidad no sé si quiero volver...

Spencer Hastings y Aria Montgomery están sentadas juntas, en los asientos de delante. Creo que están durmiendo. Aria tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Spencer. Spence tiene su cabeza contra la cabeza de Aria. Oigo la respiración pausada de ambas. Deben estar agotadas después de todo lo que ha pasado.

En los asientos que tengo a mi derecha están Hanna Marin y Emily Fields. Hanna duerme, acurrucada a Emily. Puedo escuchar sus leves ronquidos. Emily, por su parte, está despierta y parece que mira por la ventana. Creo que está preocupada. De vez en cuando me mira a través del reflejo del cristal. Me mira como si yo fuera un sueño. O una pesadilla, no estoy segura.

Emily Fields. Cuando me fui una de las cosas que más me dolió fue dejarla atrás. Por alguna extraña razón Emily no paraba de aparecer en mis sueños. De todas mis amigas, ella era la más leal, mi fiel escudera. Siempre podía contar con ella, estaba siempre a mi disposición. Emily me adoraba y yo me dejaba adorar; me hacía sentir más poderosa si aún cabe. Si yo le decía que saltase, ella intentaba saltar lo alto posible. Incluso cuando dudaba, como cuando lo de Jenna, Em siempre acababa cediendo a mis deseos.

Mi dulce Em...

Ahora esa Emily creo que ya no existe, se ha transformado en una mujer fuerte e independiente. La última vez que la visité en su habitación me pareció ver un fuego en sus ojos que no había visto nunca antes. Sus ojos me desafiaban por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Esa mirada me atravesó el alma. Vi miedo y dolor. Noté pasión y también desconfianza. Y amor.

Mi dulce Emily parecía que había desaparecido y en su lugar me encontré con una Em distinta. ¿O no? ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto?

Emily me está mirando ahora mismo. Frunce ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué debe estar pensando?

Me viene a la memoria nuestro primer beso. Fue en la biblioteca del instituto, meses antes de mi desaparición. Yo tenía en mis manos el libro de Grandes esperanzas de Charles Dickens. Me hacían gracia los nombres de los personajes: Pip, Sr. Wopsle, tío Pumblechook... Eran como nombres de dibujos animados. Me reí y Em salió de detrás de una estantería. Me miró sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado. Me contó que había soñado con Jenna, que Jenna estaba bien y que volvía a ver. Me pareció un sueño tan tierno que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara.

\- Por eso te quiero – dije sin pensar -. Te van los finales felices.

Ella se sonrojó. Estaba preciosa. Entonces le leí un fragmento del libro y al acabar, nos besamos. Fue un beso dulce e inocente. Un beso repleto de amor.

No puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi memoria. Ese beso encendió algo dentro de mí. Algo que intenté suprimir a toda costa. Porque Em era una chica y no podía ser que a mí me pudiese gustar aquel beso. No a mí.

Y por eso fui tan horrible con ella cuando me volvió a besar. Esta vez en los vestuarios, días después. Le pedí que me ayudara a vestirme y me besó en el hombro con la misma ternura que en la biblioteca. A diferencia de aquel beso, esta vez sentí pánico. Creo que le grité al girarme.

\- ¡Qué haces!

Ella me miró, petrificada. Tartamudeó, tenía los ojos abiertos, con mucho miedo.

\- Que nos besáramos en la biblioteca, Emily, no implica que me gustes – continué diciendo con mirada de incredulidad -. Sólo fue un beso. Me van los chicos.

La mirada desolada de Em me hizo sentir poderosa y triste al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar asestar el golpe final:

\- Además si te beso, es para practicar - sentencié.

Pobre Emily, estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que mis palabras le habían hecho trizas el corazón. Pero ya no podía echarme atrás. Yo era Alison DiLaurentis. No podía permitir que Em volviese a cometer el error de besarme en un lugar tan público como los vestuarios. ¿Y si alguien nos hubiera visto?

Vi cómo pretendía alejarse de mí como si fuera yo la peste. Estaba avergonzada. Quería irse de allí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunté con veneno en mi voz -. Voy en tu coche, ¿recuerdas?

La vuelta a casa fue dolorosa. Silencio absoluto por su parte. Yo mantenía la actitud altiva que me caracterizaba, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿En qué estaría pensando Emily? ¿Me odiaba por lo que acababa de pasar? Seguramente estaba pensando que yo jugaba con sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso no era así? Un día nos besamos y yo sonrío y le hago creer que le correspondo; al día siguiente le digo que no me gusta que lo haga. No sólo que no me gusta, sino que además me regodeo y la humillo por ello.

Y la realidad es otra: siento mariposas en mi estómago cuando pienso en Em besándome como el día de la biblioteca.

Pero al mismo tiempo por aquel entonces tenía miedo a ser vulnerable; no podía permitírmelo. No podía dejar que la gente supiese que tenía puntos débiles.

Amar a Emily Fields hubiese sido la peor debilidad posible. Amar a Emily hubiera acabado con mi reinado.

Días después recibí una carta que me llegó al alma y me hizo plantearme si valía la pena seguir con mi fachada de Reina de Rosewood. La carta la había escrito Em y en ella se desnudaba y me acusaba de jugar con ella. Emily, mi dulce Em, me recriminaba mi actitud, mis cambios de humor y mis palabras hirientes. Sentí como me decía que me quería, sin escribirlo expresamente, pero me quería. Me quería no como la Reina que era sino como Alison, la chica que disfrutaba leyendo Grandes esperanzas y que soñaba con amar sin restricciones.

Emily me quería y yo le había destrozado el corazón. Recuerdo que lloré al releer la carta. Pero no tuve oportunidad de hablarlo con Em porque desaparecí por culpa de –A.

Odié a –A porque me arrebató la posibilidad de arreglarlo. O de intentarlo siquiera. Y me odié a misma por no haber podido ser sincera desde el principio.

Porque lo que yo sentía entonces por Emily Fields no fue sólo un juego. Fue real. Es real. Ahora lo sé.

Pronto llegaremos a Rosewood. Si Em me deja quiero arreglar lo que le hice. Quiero que me perdone por haber sido tan horrible con ella. Emily se merece que sea sincera, ambas nos merecemos ser sinceras.

¿O acaso ya es demasiado tarde?

Ojalá no sea así. Ojalá tengamos una oportunidad.

 **N/A No sé si Marlene estaría de acuerdo con esta versión de Ali en la temporada 5. Esta Alison es orgullosa y muy pagada de sí misma, pero también creo que es una Ali muy humana, con sus luces y sombras, muy consciente de quién es y de porqué hace lo que hace. La verdad es que esta versión de Alison me gusta mucho más, no como la Alison manipuladora y harpía que se nos presenta en los flashbacks en las temporadas 1-4.**

 **¿Por qué lo he titulado así? Porque todos sabemos qué pasa a la vuelta de Alison. Sabemos que Emison no será posible y que tendremos que esperar años para que suceda. Así que es un deseo imposible relativo. Pero imposible al fin y al cabo.**

 **Aquí no acaba este fic, este paréntesis en el bus de vuelta. En breve espero subir el punto de vista de Emily. Puede llegar a ser interesante, ¿no créeis?**


	2. Emily

**Deseos de cosas imposibles – Emily Fields**

Alison está viva y vuelve a Rosewood con nosotras. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después del acoso y derribo de –A, Ali vuelve a casa. Han pasado dos años desde que desapareció y un año desde que encontraron su cuerpo. Un año desde su funeral, un año del primer mensaje de -A.

Pero Ali no está muerta, está viva. Y yo no sé qué pensar, qué sentir.

Ali, mi Ali, está viva. Alison DiLaurentis, la Reina de Rosewood, para el resto del mundo.

Estamos volviendo a Rosewood desde Nueva York. La amenaza de –A ha acabado. Por fin somos libres. -A era Shana Fring, la que durante el verano saliera con Paige y que además resultó ser amiga de la infancia de Alison. Yo creía que Shana estaba ayudando a Alison y resultó que no, que en el fondo quería matarla por lo de Jenna.

Porque Shana se había enamorado de Jenna y quería vengarse por lo que Alison le había hecho.

Qué trágico resultaba todo...

Estamo en el autobús. Es de noche. Hanna y yo nos hemos sentado juntas. La pobre se ha dormido nada más arrancar el vehículo. Está exhausta, como todas. Su cabeza está apoyada sobre mi hombro. Yo, por el contrario, no puedo dormir a pesar de estar igual de cansada. Demasiados pensamientos se agolpan en mi cabeza.

\- Caleb, no te vayas... - oigo murmurar a Hanna. Pobrecita, está soñando con Caleb.

Suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla que tiene apoyada en mi hombro. Nuestras vidas se han convertido en pequeños dramas y no sólo por culpa de –A.

Noto como Alison me mira. Sonríe al ver mi gesto. Sabe que estoy reconfortando a una amiga. Creo que es una de las cosas que más le gusta de mí. Le gusta lo leal que soy a mis amigos. Siempre intento estar allí cuando me necesitan. Siempre.

Ella lo sabe porque es la persona que mejor me conoce. O la que mejor me conocía. Ya no sé si sigo siendo la misma persona que estuvo enamorada de ella en el pasado. ¿Puedo afirmar que no estoy enamorada de Alison? No lo sé. No paro de pensar en ella y en cómo cambiará nuestras vidas con su vuelta. Es superior a mí.

Spencer y Aria se han sentado juntas. Están en los asientos de delante de Ali. Dormidas, con ambas cabezas apoyadas la una a la otra.

Las únicas que seguimos despiertas somos Ali y yo.

Alison se ha sentado sola. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana y ahora mira al vacío, como absorta en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando vuelve a mirarme y sonríe con tristeza. Yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Pobre Alison, su madre la enterró viva creyéndola muerta. Su propia madre.

Y no sólo eso; Shana, que supuestamente era su amiga, también ha querido acabar con su vida.

¿Acaso Alison se merece tanto odio? Es verdad que hizo cosas horribles antes de desaparecer, soy muy consciente de ello. Pero llegar a desearle la muerte... Nadie se merece eso.

Ni siquiera Alison.

A quién quiero engañar. Yo misma llegué a desear su muerte. Bueno, su muerte-muerte quizás no, pero sí que deseé que desapareciera de mi vida. Y por esa misma razón me afectó tanto que Ali desapareciera de verdad.

Alison había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos. Yo, que la amaba, que bebía los vientos por ella, había sido utilizada y humillada por ella. Me destrozó el corazón el día que le besé el hombro en el vestuario de las chicas. Me envalentoné porque días antes nos habíamos besado en la biblioteca. Ese beso me hizo creer que quizás Ali me correspondía, que quizás podíamos tener algo juntas.

Qué ilusa fui.

No lo vi venir. Pero al instante noté como mi corazón se hacía pedazos con cada palabra de odio y desprecio:

\- Que nos besáramos en la biblioteca, Emily, no implica que me gustes – recuerdo que me dijo -. Sólo fue un beso. Me van los chicos.

Mi cabeza iba estallar. Noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, como un nudo se hacía en mi garganta. No podía respirar, quería morirme.

\- Además si te beso, es para practicar - puntualizó.

Ali no tuvo piedad alguna. Sacó a relucir lo que sabía hacer perfectamente: me destrozó con la mirada y con palabras envenenadas.

Por eso llegué a desear dejar de ver a Ali para siempre. Para mi desgracia, mi deseo se había cumplido de la peor manera posible.

Cada vez que pienso en aquel día, en el beso en los vestuarios, noto un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Es como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar, de romperse a pedazos. Ese día, el día del beso en los vestuarios una parte de mí, la parte que amaba a Alison DiLaurentis con locura, abrió los ojos. Ali sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Nunca me quiso y nunca me querría.

Volvemos a Rosewood. ¿Cómo reaccionará su madre cuando vea que Ali sigue viva? No me puedo creer que lo hiciera, que la enterrara con vida. Cuando me quedé en su casa y conversamos, noté el dolor en las palabras de Jessica DiLaurentis.

Quizás no eran de dolor sino de remordimiento. Porque ella pensaba que había enterrado a su propia hija. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Vuelvo a mirar a Alison. Sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Pero ya no tiene esa mirada del pasado, esa mirada tan segura y peligrosa, que siempre te hacía estar alerta. Ya no. En cambio, veo que sus ojos se han suavizado, ya no son dos dagas a punto de atacar.

Sonrío. Recuerdo como Ali solía atemorizar a todo aquel que se cruzara con ella en los pasillos del instituto. Era la Reina. Y el resto del mundo era su súbdito. Yo me sentía especial porque formaba parte de su círculo más íntimo. Alison DiLaurentis era mi amiga.

Pero yo en el fondo quería que fuera algo más.

Como digo, Alison sigue siendo tan guapa como hace dos años. O más aún. Se la ve tan madura, más calmada y menos arrogante. Creo que estos dos años la han cambiado. Seguro que ha cambiado, lo presiento. Lo sé.

Me viene a la memoria cuando desperté después de haberme quedado inconsciente en aquel granero. Recuerdo claramente el rostro de Alison, mirándome con dulzura.

\- Tranquila, estás conmigo.

\- Alison...

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. Allí estaba Ali en todo su esplendor, tan hermosa como la recordaba.

\- Me alegro de verte, Emily. Te he echado mucho de menos – dice. Recuerdo que intenté incorporarme, pero ella me detuvo -. No, descansa. Lo necesitas.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no conseguí decir nada. En mi mirada se podía ver el desconcierto y la desconfianza que empezaban a abrumarme con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Descansa - volvió a repetirme.

La sonrisa de Alison se volvió pícara. Solía hacerlo cuando guardaba un secreto y te lo hacía saber sin contarte en qué consistía.

\- Nunca te lo dije, pero tú eras mi favorita - confesó -. Las demás no me querían como tú.

Su sinceridad me resultó muy chocante. No podía ser real, tenía que ser un sueño. O...

\- ¿Me estoy muriendo? - pregunté.

Su semblante se endureció, en un instante era como un ángel y al siguiente su mirada te podía dejar helado.

\- Esa _zorra_ cree que es lo que quieres y verte por fin libre de –A.

¿-A? ¿Ali sabía quién se escondía detrás de esa maldita letra?

\- ¿Sabes quién es -A?

\- Claro que lo sé - contestó Ali, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Pues dímelo.

\- No es una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué? - volví a insistir.

\- _"Para que dos personas guarden un secreto una debe estar muerta."_ \- susurró.

Alison DiLaurentis y su afición a las adivinanzas. Le gustaba demasiado ser críptica, no decir las cosas por su nombre.

\- Tienes que decidir qué quieres, Emily. Te puedes quedar aquí o venir conmigo.

No supe qué decirle. ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Por qué no se podía quedar conmigo en Rosewood? Noté como me acariciaba mi frente, ella sabía que no podía irme.

\- Mi dulce Emily...

Volvió a sonreírme con dulzura. Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y se inclinó suavemente para darme un beso. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí un leve escalofrío en mi espalda.

Y entonces me volví a desmayar y al despertar Alison ya estaba.

Llegué a creer que fue un sueño, pero un año después Shana me confirmó que aquello pasó de verdad. Fue como volver a respirar después de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Ali no sólo estaba viva, sino que había algo entre ella y yo, algo que no estaba aún resuelto.

Cuando descubrimos que Ali estaba viva, deseé tanto volver a tenerla con nosotras... Tenerla a mi lado otra vez.

Otro deseo que se ha cumplido, aunque ya no sé qué sentir. ¿Soy feliz por volver a tener a Alison en mi vida? ¿O temo que me vuelva a hacer daño, a jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos?

Estamos a punto de llegar a Rosewood y a pesar de creer sinceramente que todo volverá a ser como antes, antes de desaparecer Ali, sé que no es así. Lo presiento. No me cabe duda alguna.

\- Hanna, despierta, ya queda poco para llegar – le comento a mi amiga.

Mi rubia amiga abre los ojos. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Ha dormido durante casi todo el trayecto, casi dos horas de viaje. Se aparta de mí y se despereza. Mira por la ventana y, a pesar de la oscuridad, reconoce el paisaje. En breve entraremos en Rosewood.

Miro a donde están Spencer y Aria. Creo que están despiertas. Están en silencio, como a la espera de los acontecimientos. Ni se giran para ver si Alison sigue allí, destrás suyo. Spencer se ha erguido, como si estuviese en alerta constante. Creo que es por costumbre, porque ya no hay nada a qué temer. -A ya no existe, deberíamos empezar a relajarnos.

Pero no es posible. Quizás -A haya desaparecido para siempre, pero ahora es Ali quién está de vuelta y no sabemos qué significa para nosotras.

De vuelta a Rosewood. A nuestras vidas. Después de dos años sin ella.

Hemos llegado. Anuncian nuestra parada. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida. Primero sale Aria, le sigue Hanna, Spencer y yo. Ali es la última. Me da la sensación que no quería levantarse, pero al ver como mi mirada se posaba sobre ella, lo hace. Está en tensión, tiene miedo.

No recuerdo haber visto a Ali así. Tan frágil, vulnerable.

\- Ali, ¿estás bien? - le pregunta Hanna. Todas estamos fuera menos Alison, realmente no quiere dejar el autobús.

De repente se gira y vuelve a entrar. Yo se lo impido.

\- Ali, espera – rápidamente le cojo del brazo. Sus ojos se abren como platos; me mira suplicante -. Ya no tienes que seguir huyendo. -A no está. Vamos.

Ella sigue tensa. Afirma con la cabeza y baja del autobús. Éste cierra las puertas y se aleja. Ali sigue con la mirada en mí. Parece que me esté diciendo "me quedo sólo porque tú me lo pides". No puedo evitar sentir como mariposas en mi estómago. Es una sensación reconfortante y a la vez me causa pavor.

¿De verdad se ha quedado por mí? No puede ser, ella es Alison DiLaurentis, la Reina del instituto Rosewood. Y yo sólo soy Emily Fields, la chica que estuvo enamorada de ella y cuyo corazón hizo trizas en el pasado.

Un momento, ¿estuvo? ¿Y por qué siento mi corazón latir a mil pulsaciones cada vez que me mira? Como ahora mismo. Estoy nerviosa porque Alison me ha mirado con intensidad, me mira y parece que me suplique que no la deje sola. Me pide que le prometa que siempre estaré a su lado.

Todo con una mirada.

Estamos en Rosewood y Ali está de vuelta.

¿Realmente se queda por mí?

 **N/A: Reconozco que los pensamientos de Emily, a diferencia de los de Alison, resultan muy redundantes y obsesivos: se centra básicamente en Ali volviendo a Rosewood (y por _ende_ , a su vida). Lo curioso de sus pensamientos es que en dos momentos diferentes desea dos cosas completamentes distintas: primero que Alison desaparezca de su vida, después desea que Alison vuelva. Y sabemos que los dos deseos se cumplen. Otra curiosidad es que en cambio no desea en ningún momento que Alison le corresponda sus sentimientos... Todo porque desconfía de ella, no se puede permitir que le vuelva a destrozar el corazón.**

 **Y con esto creo que doy por terminado este fic. Sí, es un fic Emison sin un final del todo feliz. Creo que ya he mencionado con anterioridad mi intención de hacer otro fic Emison y seguramente no será 100% canon. Admitámoslo, en la serie hay tan pocos momentos Emison que una compilación de todos ellos dura apenas dos horas. Buscad en youtube, veréis que es cierto. Estamos hablando de una serie que tiene 7 temporadas con veintipico episodios de cuarenta minutos por temporada; dos horas en total para Emison es una miseria. En fin...**

 **Por cierto, a Chobits3 su review. Muchas gracias :)**

 **Al resto del mundo, un saludo. Gracias por leer esto y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
